George's Adventures
George's Adventures is a musical animated spinoff sitcom based off ''Peppa's adventures'' created by Sonicthehedgehog223. The series takes place six years before the main series, following an eight year-old George Pig and a four year-old Alex Pig making the most of their summer vacation. The series initially premiered on February 1, 2018 to mixed reviews, calling the series "unoriginal." However, the third season saw a dramatic increase in ratings, and critics started to enjoy the show. This led to the series becoming one of Animal Toonz's most popular shows. The show was renewed for a fourth season on October 30, 2018, and premiered on June 22, 2019. A fifth season was confirmed to be in production on October 16, 2019. Premise The series takes place six years before the events of ''Peppa's adventures'', starring an eight year-old George Pig and a four year-old Alex Pig. The two have many friends, including Richard Rabbit, longtime best friend of George, Edmond Elephant, who frequently clashes with Alex, Sammy Sheep, an athletic kid with a passion for time travel, Patty Pony, who is in love with Sammy, among others. The kids frequently gather every day of summer vacation to participate in George's daily mischief. One recurring theme of the series is time travel. Sammy is incredibly interested in time travel due to encountering a younger version of Sonicthehedgehog223. There are a handful of episodes that involve Sammy either attempting to travel or freezing time, usually with Alex or at least George to serve as a foil to him. Production The series was initially greenlit for two seasons with twenty episodes in each. However, worried that not enough episodes would get done in time, the planned first season was split into two seasons, one with eight episodes and another with twelve. A Milky Cow employee has stated that: "{George's Adventures] went through troubled production. It took a lot of headaches just to get it greenlit due to network differences. Once the show was greenlit, the team had to work with an incredibly small budget and just one production comapny." Pennzoil has stated that they are proud of how the series turned out, despite being churned out in around eight months. Cast Main Characters * 'George Pig '(Jacob Hopkins) - The main protagonist of the series. George is mechanically inclined and gets ideas during the most random times. However, he is very impatient and is not very tolerant toward others. * Alex Pig (Colin Dean (S1-S3; Tex Hammond S4-) - The deuteragonist of the series. Alex is a child prodigy. However, he doesn't show this off, only acting smart enough around adults to be in the same grade as George. Alex is not as forgiving as George but is still surprisingly social despite his high intelligence. Recurring Characters * Richard Rabbit (Thomas Middleditch) - George's best friend with an addiction for all things chocolate. Richard is incredibly athletic and hyperactive, being diagnosed with ADHD. * Sammy Sheep (Ryan Drummond) - A good friend of the Pigs who was moved up two grades due to a lack of room. Sammy takes cues from his older sister, being bossy and manipulative. However, he did eventually grow to appreciate the other's company, showing a great interest in time travel. * Zaza and Zuzu Zebra (Rebecca Honig and Michelle Ruff) - Two twin zebras that are close friends with Richard and George, having crushes on them respectively, though Zaza is much more open. Zaza is more friendly and outgoing, while Zuzu is shy and quiet, having an interest in art and music. * Kingsley Kangaroo (Ben Schwartz) - A rude yet hyperactive kangaroo. Kingsley is usually seen as a mixture of Richard and Sammy, being hyperactive like Richard, but being fairly rude like Sammy. He is fairly clumsy and forgets things easily. * Dinky Dog (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - A shy yet fun-loving dog. Dinky was only friends with Sammy until she turned 7, when she met George, Alex, Kingsley, and Richard for the first time and immediately grew a strong crush on Kingsley. Dinky is a pacifist who refuses to hurt anyone or anything and is actively against pollution, often encouraging George to use more eco-friendly materials in his projects. * Patty Pony (Cristina Pucelli) - A pony directly from the sticks. Being mostly raised in the country, she is extremely rowdy and loud, being a trained hunter. * Cynthia Cow (Liliana Mumy) - A cow who is extremely competitive. Moving into Peppatown during the summer, Cynthia doesn't know George and his friends that much, but she still gets along with them and occasionally participates in their adventures. Episodes